


Engagement Rings

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru tries to keep their engagement a secret from their friends. (KuroMahi)





	Engagement Rings

“Kuro, you better not be here to sneak a slice of cake. You need to wait until it’s time for Licht to blow out the candles. It’s his birthday so he should get the first slice. Your birthday is next week and I’ll bake a special cake for you then.” Mahiru told Kuro when he walked into the kitchen. He was carefully placing candles on the snow angel cake he made.

“I came in here to escape all that noise. I love my siblings but they can be overwhelming. Can’t deal.” Kuro said and embraced Mahiru from behind. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his forehead on his shoulder. Mahiru put down the candles to softly stroke his hair. He chuckled when he heard Kuro purr like a cat. Even after he became human again, Kuro would act like a lazy cat.

His hands moved from Mahiru’s waist to his fingers. Kuro lightly touched the ring he wore. He whispered into his brown hair so their guests couldn’t overhear them. “My siblings won’t stop asking when I’ll ask you to marry me. How do you think they’ll react if I told them that I already did?”

“I don’t know but I bet it’ll be dramatic.” He chuckled when he thought of their reactions. Kuro had proposed to him a few days ago but the only person who knew was his uncle, Toru. He didn’t want the news to overshadow Licht’s birthday. They agreed to tell their friends at Kuro’s party. He couldn’t wait to tell his friends the news.

“It’s a little nice to have a secret just between us.” He lifted his hand to kiss the ring. He wore his engagement ring on his index finger. Mahiru put down the candles and then turned in Kuro’s arms. He rose onto his feet to kiss his cheek. “Help me bring this cake out, my fiancé. I love saying that. The only thing better would be when I can call you my husband.”

* * *

“Everyone is passed out in the living room. Thank you for helping me wash the dishes, Misono. It’s lucky you don’t fall asleep at ten anymore.” Mahiru teased his friend and reminisced about when they were teenagers. “It has been a long time since we had a party this big. I hope you can make it to Kuro’s birthday next week.”

“Do you have anything special planned? We can play a prank on him like the first birthday we threw him. Instead of cat toys, we can tell him you’re pregnant.” He suggested.

“We’re both guys so neither of us can get pregnant. You’re the smart one of the group so you should know how biology works, Misono.” Mahiru told him with a laugh. He took off his ring and placed it on a hand towel next to the sink. He didn’t want to lose it while doing the dishes.

“I just thought it might hint to Kuro to propose to you already. You two have been together for almost ten years. I don’t know what he’s waiting for since you two are practically married already.” He said and Mahiru laughed secretively. Misono noticed the ring Mahiru put aside. “Is that yours? I thought you weren’t one for jewelry because you prefer to dress simple.”

“Oh, this ring? I decided to dress up since it’s Licht’s birthday. Kuro gave it to me.” Mahiru dried his hands and slipped the ring back onto his index finger. A soft smile spread over his face. He wanted to wait to tell Misono but he couldn’t resist holding out his hand. Thinking simply, he could show him without revealing the truth. “It’s simple but I love it.”

“That’s a beautiful diamond. If I didn’t know better, I would say this was an engagement ring.” Misono intended to tease Mahiru but he noticed how his friend hesitated to answer him. He gasped when he realized the truth. “That is an engagement ring!”

“Shh, not so loud, Misono.” Mahiru quickly hushed him and covered his mouth. He turned off the faucet and whispered to him, “Kuro proposed to me a few days ago but we want to wait before we told everyone. Please, keep this a secret until Kuro’s birthday. That’s when we’re going to make the announcement. The only person I told so far is my uncle.”

“Okay, but why didn’t you tell me right away too? I’m your best friend!” Misono exclaimed. Unfortunately, his outburst lead to Licht entering the kitchen.

“What’s with all your yelling. I already have a headache with my hangover. I shouldn’t have accepted that drinking challenge. Mahiru, please tell me you have an aspirin.” Licht groaned. Mahiru nodded and opened the cupboard. He was glad that it seemed Licht hadn’t overheard Misono. But, as he passed the painkiller to him, he said, “I never saw you wear that ring before. Wait, that looks like an engagement ring.”

“It is!” Misono couldn’t stop himself from telling him. He was happy for his friend’s engagement. “Can you believe he wanted to wait to tell us that Kuro proposed to him? I only found out a few minutes ago and it was a complete accident.”

“Wait, what?” Licht turned to Mahiru. “I get why you would want to wait to tell everyone but I’m your best friend. You should’ve told me right away.”

“Excuse me? Mahiru, tell this fool that I am your best friend and that I will be your best man.” Misono ordered and crossed his arms. They were both important to Mahiru so he didn’t want them to argue. He quickly tried to deescalate the situation. Once again, he was interrupted. Tsurugi walked into the kitchen and it was clear that he overheard them.

“If anyone is going to be the best man at Mahiru’s wedding, it should be me. I’m practically his big brother.” Tsurugi wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s shoulders.

“Guys, you don’t need to fight. Kuro and I talked about the wedding but we haven’t decided on anything yet.”

“Mahiru, can I talk to you?” Kuro poked his head into the kitchen. He was relieved to see him and he walked to him. He wondered how Kuro was always able to save him when he was in danger. As he stepped out of the hall with him, Mahiru noticed the slight guilt on his face. “I’m sorry, Mahiru. Hyde found out that I proposed to you. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut and all my siblings know as well.”

“I let it slip as well.” Mahiru admitted but he had to smile. “Those three immediately started to fight over who would be my best man. I might have to chose Tetsu since he would be the most humble about it. The others might continue to be mad and jealous though.”

“You should’ve heard Hyde appoint himself as my best man. It’s our wedding but they’re excited about it like they’re the one getting married. I don’t get why they would want to be the best man or maid of honour. Isn’t it just more work?”

“They’re just happy and excited for us. We’re lucky to have caring friends.”


End file.
